The purpose of the study was to investigate whether dietary deficiency would lead to a change in the susceptibility to mutagenic treatment. Mice raised on a Vitamin D deficient diet and their counterpart raised on a fully supplemented diet were treated with a known chemical mutagen. Induction of dominant lethals and chromosome aberrations were compared.